


My love is somewhere in that mountain

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Buried Alive, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, The Buried Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Tim got trapped in a coal mineDigging in the dark black pearlTim got trapped in a coal mineNever did marry his men
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My love is somewhere in that mountain

**Author's Note:**

> if you look at tma roleplay twitter youll know

"You chose this," the walls croon, its song reverberating in his bones- low, comforting. 

It shouldn't be. It should be anything but. 

The soil is damp.

"And the world is so faint, though, isn't it?" It sings, rocks cool and cold and the dirt so warm and clinging to every little hair. "So far away from you. I do not lie, Tim." 

He heaves a gasp. The phone crackles in his grasp, words frantic and coughed. The world flickers and in it, there is a tunnel. 

"You will die, Tim. You will die. I am sorry. But you will return, Tim," the dirt murmurs around him, weighing down with the corpses of those before him and the Buried's sorrow. His hand twitches. "You will return loved. I love you." 

Tim laughs, wincing against flint scratching against skin rubbed raw, blood trickling like tearmarks. "No-" he heaves again, tears pricking blisters. "-you, you- you don't-" 

"Save your words, Tim," it sighs, each breath another settled push against chest. 

The soil is damp.

Every twitch is chained. 

Spots dance in his vision and a song beats against the back of his eyes. It is classical music, and all is calm for a second. 

The music continues to play, in tune to every ragged breath. Tim laughs. It is all he can do. 

The line is silent, and the soil is damp. 

Tears stain his shirt, and the Archivist leaves the Buried.


End file.
